


El entrevistador

by myperfectsky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: LGBT, M/M, comunidadlgbt, larry - Freeform, larrystylinson, liampayne, niallhoran - Freeform, onedirection, zaynmalik
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myperfectsky/pseuds/myperfectsky
Summary: Escrito el 13/03/2013. La amistad de Louis y Harry ya no es la misma, y el menor no entiende porque cuando le preguntan a Louis por Larry sus respuestas son tan horribles de escuchar. One Shot.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	El entrevistador

El entrevistador comenzó a hablar, preguntas aquí y preguntas allá, pero Harry no estaba concentrado en ellas, apenas si las escuchaba, su mente estaba en otro lugar y en otro momento. Solo cuando oyó la voz de Louis reaccionó y giró la cabeza para escucharlo mejor. Comenzó a preguntarse cómo era posible que todo hubiese cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. ¿Él era diferente? La respuesta era simple: No. Harry Styles seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, algo más maduro, pero el mismo Harry.

Louis era quien había cambiado, se había alejado y ni siquiera lo había podido detener. Eran cambios leves, como no sonreír cuando Harry decía una broma o no tomarlo de la cintura cuando se tomaban una foto, cosas casi imperceptibles que terminaron siendo grandes abismos.

Antes todo estaba bien, ellos juntos bromeaban y se reían, eran inseparables y sus juegos famosos en todo el mundo. La pareja de chicos que no eran pareja. A Harry le gustaba que fuese así, le gustaba jugar con el Larry Stylinson, y según se veía a Louis también. De eso ya había pasado mucho, algunos meses, todo era diferente.

-A pesar de lo distanciados que se ven Harry y tu, las fans siguen aclamándoles juntos. ¿Qué piensas de eso?- le preguntó el entrevistador a Louis sin siquiera reparar en cómo aquella pregunta había logrado traer al chico de rulos devuelta a la realidad.

-Es gracioso, no se porque piensan eso porque Harry y yo no somos nada- Esas últimas palabras "No somos nada" retumbaron en la cabeza de Harry no un poco, demasiado. No significaban solo que no eran pareja, significaban que entre ellos no había ninguna relación. Por supuesto que las fans no se lo tomarían así, pero Harry conocía a su ex amigo y dolía, dolía demasiado ver como Louis se le escapaba de las manos.

El quería volver el tiempo atrás, recuperar la amistad de Louis aunque fuese solo eso, amistad. Le importaba un demonio si jamás podía confesarle cuán rápido su corazón latía cuando él estaba cerca, de todas formas viendo el rostro de repulsión de Louis cada vez que "Larry" salía a colación, le bastaba para entender que no sería posible decirle nada.

Había momentos, si. Estaban esos breves segundos en los que ambos olvidaban que se habían distanciado y comenzaban a mirarse y a reírse como antes. Cuando ganaban un premio todo cambiaba, la emoción del momento más el alcohol traían la vieja amistad, Louis se comportaba como el viejo Louis y abrazaba a Harry con todas sus fuerzas, enterrando su nariz en el cuello de este.

Para el menor esos eran momentos invaluables, cada vez que sucedían los guardaba en lo profundo de su memoria para recordarlos cuando estuviese mal.

Luego de la forma fría en la que Louis le había respondido al hombre que los entrevistaba, las preguntas siguieron y finalmente para alegría de Harry se acabaron. No habló con nadie, no bromeó y ni siquiera miró a alguno de los chicos a los ojos. Ya era costumbre que para disfrazar su dolor intentase lucir alegre, pero no podía, simplemente ver a Louis y recordar todas esas veces que se había alejado de él para no tocarlo o rozarle siquiera, esas miradas evadidas como si le diese asco que se los relacionase, esos besos que compartía con Eleanor enfrente suyo, le hacía daño.

-Harry...¿Te sientes bien?- la pregunta de Niall lo hizo dejar de mirar por la ventana de la limusina para poder prestarle atención a su amigo.

Louis giró su cabeza cuando escuchó que nombraban a su compañero y se quedó unos minutos prestándole atención a la conversación.

-Mmm...si, me duele algo la cabeza-

-Tengo una pastilla en mi habitación, puedo dártela, .si quieres...- la voz suave de Louis sorprendió a Harry, el mayor casi nunca le dirigía la palabra, salvo para decir cosas necesarias. Louis no lo miraba a los ojos, fingía estar concentrado en cualquier otra cosa y eso a Harry lo confundía y lastimaba en partes iguales.

-Gracias- una simple palabra para zanjar la conversación y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

El viaje terminó antes de lo que Harry hubiese querido, se bajaron y pasaron entre la masiva cantidad de fanáticas que los esperaban en las puertas del hotel. Zayn, Niall y Liam desaparecieron por el pasillo derecho de la planta baja que era donde tenían sus habitaciones y Louis se quedó quieto mirando a Harry sin decir nada.

-¿Vienes?- preguntó mirándose los pies. El chico de ojos verdes asintió y siguió a su compañero por el pasillo izquierdo. Llegaron a una de las últimas puertas y casi al mismo tiempo intentaron tomar el picaporte, sus manos se rozaron apenas ya que Louis en un movimiento casi demasiado veloz para ser real, quitó la mano. Otro puñal en el corazón del pobre chico, era suficiente saber que sus sentimientos jamás serían correspondidos y que había perdido la amistad del único hombre que era lo más importante en su vida, no tenía porque Louis hacerlo doler más.

Entraron rápidamente, la atmósfera era tensa, se podía palpar en el aire. Louis tenía las manos en sus bolsillos mientras invitaba a Harry a pasar y cerraba la puerta tras de sí para luego dirigirse al baño.

-Estoy seguro de que estaba por aquí- Louis abrió el armario del tocador y de pronto sintió como este se cerraba de golpe debido a la fuerza que Harry había implementado contra él.

-¿Tanto te repugna?- le preguntó con un dolor fácil de identificar en su voz. La cara de Louis denotaba confusión, inocencia, pero Harry no podía creerle.

-¿Que cosa? Déjame buscarte la pastilla...- La cara de Harry estaba a escasos centímetros de la de Louis y el menor lo acorralaba contra el armario para no dejarle escapatoria.

-No Louis, contesta. ¿Tanto asco te doy?-

-No....yo...- el mayor comenzó a tartamudear hasta ser interrumpido por un grito de Harry.

-¡No mientas! ¡Basta! ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que duele? Tus miradas de asco, que no soportes tocarme. ¡No lo resisto! ¿Que te hice? ¿Eres capaz de decírmelo en la cara? ¡Que hice!- Harry se despegó de él completamente frustrado, se presionó la cabeza pasándose la mano por entre sus rizos para calmarse.

-Harry...- Louis intentó tocarle el hombro y este lo sacó bruscamente.

-Déjame-

-¡Tu no hiciste nada!- el rizado se giró para enfrentar la mirada del dueño de su agonía. -Mírame Harry, no hiciste nada- le tocó las mejillas y lo obligó a mirarlo fijamente. Por un momento Harry creyó ver al viejo Louis en esos ojos dulces y vulnerables, la barrera fría ya no estaba y eso lograba confundirlo. Su corazón estaba al borde del abismo y tenía miedo, miedo de escuchar lo que tenía para decir Louis. -¡Fue mi culpa! ¿si? Fui yo el que hizo todo mal, el que metió la pata no sabiendo manejar sus sentimientos. ¡Tu deberías tenerme asco! Si supieras las cosas que pasan por mi mente. Creí que alejarme sería lo mejor. Jamás pensé que estuviese haciéndote daño, no lo quise-

-¡Lo hiciste Lou! ¡Quiero saber porque! ¿Sabes cómo me sentía cada vez que te veía abrazado a ella? ¿Lo que dolía que rechazases con tanto rechazo la idea de nosotros como pareja?- En esos momentos la expresión del mayor volvió a cambiar. ¿Era posible? No sabía si Harry estaba diciendo lo que él creía, solo sabía que había una mínima posibilidad de que los dos estuviesen sintiendo lo mismo, y no iba a desaprovecharla. Antes de que Harry continuase hablando volvió a tomarlo por las mejillas y lo acercó uniendo sus labios. Louis había esperado eso tanto, había dolido tomar la decisión de alejarse, creía que había sido lo mejor para ambos, se había equivocado sí, pero no había pensado que gracias a ella había no solo alejado a su mejor amigo sino también al amor de su vida.

Harry tardó en responder el beso debido a la sorpresa, no había entendido a qué se refería Louis cuando le había dicho que él era quien debía de sentir asco, ahora lo hacía. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse al compás de los del otro muchacho dejándose llevar.

Estaban flotando en una nube, tocando el cielo con las manos y sin deseos de parar.

-¿Me entiendes ahora? Lo siento Harry, en verdad lo siento- Los ojos celestes de Louis estaban manchados por millones de lágrimas que caían silenciosas por su rostro de las cuales el menor se encargó recogiéndolas una por una.

-¿Lo sientes? Yo lo siento más, de haber sabido que te sentías así. Yohubiese hecho algo para mostrarte cómo me sentía.- Louis sonrió a pesar del llanto y sintió como aquella vez era Harry quien lo estaba besando.

-Te amo Hazza, no quiero pensar en el que dirán, en lo que pasará mañana, solo quiero estar ahora contigo, ahora y para siempre-


End file.
